Mera (Prime Earth)
The Trench Having decided to completely abandon Xebel to pursue a life on land with Arthur, Amnesty Bay was attacked by a carnivorous underwater species called The Trench, and Aquaman and Mera fended off the invasion. Mera and Aquaman followed the Trench, which had taken hostages to the Marianas Trench. There they discovered the predators dying out and desperately trying to feed their children in the remnants of an Atlantean craft. Mera and Arthur saved the captives, and Aquaman reluctantly caused the Trenches' extinction by pushing a tectonic plate over the Trenches' lair, to prevent further loss of human life. After this incident, Arthur and Mera adopted one of the victim's dog and named him Aquadog. Shortly after the events of the Trench, Mera was shopping for dog food when the store manager harassed her. She broke the manager's arm and the police tried to arrest her. She struggled until she overheard a hostage situation with lives at stake, so willingly gave herself up. When the police got to the crime scene Mera broke out and apprehended the man, who was threatening to kill his daughter; she then fled the scene. Later, a woman named Jennifer Posey from the store visited Mera and with supplies from the store and told her that she was willing to get food for the dog whenever necessary, as she knew what had really happened and supported Mera. Meeting the Others Mera and Arthur went to visit Stephen Shin, hoping for answers about a black box that had been found by the United States Navy. As Stephen was questioning the pair about the device a woman appeared in a flash of light and tried to kill Shin. A fight broke out between Mera and the woman until Arthur broke it up. Arthur gave a brief explanation, saying that the woman was named Ya'Wara and that they were both part of a defunct group known as The Others. Ya'Wara spoke of Kahina the Seer and how a man named Black Manta had killed the Seer and taken the Seal of Clarity. Arthur left with Ya'Wara to warn the other Others. Stephen Shin then explained that the Others were formed to safeguard the Seven Artefacts of Atlantis, and that Black Manta had been trying to obtain them and get vengeance on Arthur. After this, Black Manta teleported into Shin's house with the Globe of Transportation and kidnapped Shin. Mera was then contacted by the Operative who told her to rendezvous with the Others, where they explained that Manta had taken the Globe from Ya'Wara and was trying to obtain the seventh artefact - the Dead King's Scepter. After ambushing Manta he killed Vostok-X and escaped with the scepter, which he gave to some mysterious Atlanteans. After this Arthur defeated Manta and departed with the remaining Others. Atlantean Invasion Due to some strange activity, Mera studied the movement of schools of fish and found nothing strange. She met up with Arthur and Batman and told them of her findings. At that point a giant wave began to emerge, crashing down on Gotham. Arthur believed that the wave was his brother's doing, following the Atlantean War plans against the surface. Mera attempted to keep the wave back but was overwhelmed by its size. Arthur went to meet his brother the Ocean Master with the Justice League, who was spearheading the invasion. It turned out that a U.S. submarine had fired on Atlantis, prompting Atlantis to invade. Ocean Master then banished Arthur and the League to the Marianas Trench. Mera then travelled with Cyborg to the Marianas Trench to save the Justice League, and with the help of Arthur managed to break them free. The Trench then leapt out the water and attacked the Atlantean Army. Mera, Arthur and the League joined the fray and Arthur was able to defeat his brother, becoming the King of Atlantis once again. They soon realized that the real person who started the war was Arthur's personal advisor and mentor Vulko, who was using the Dead King's scepter to control the Trench hoping that causing a war would force Arthur to be on the throne once again. Return of the Dead King Stopping Mayhem Assassination Attempts An alert went out in Atlantis to say that the coast was being attacked by a giant beast. The beast turned out to be the legendary Atlantean protector the Karaqan, however due to the havoc it caused, Arthur killed it. After going to a school reunion in Amnesty Bay, Arthur and Mera returned home to find that the Trident of Neptune had been stolen. As Arthur set out to find the Trident, Mera joined the council and was informed that a strange algae had bloomed that could potentially cause devastation to sea life. While conducting an investigation on the algae, Mera was attacked by xenophobic assassins who wanted to see the queen dead due to her Xebelian heritage. After Mera was saved by Arthur's step-sister Tula, they discussed the attempt on her life, believing it was made by royalists of Orm, the previous king. Mera then made contact with Arthur and discussed how he had fought the legendary Hercules and beaten back a monstrous race called the Giant-Born, retrieving the Trident in the process. After this, Mera tracked down the remaining Giant-Born with Wonder Woman and annihilated them. Mera and the council were then able to track down the royalists and captured them, ending the threat to her life. The Maelstrom The Other Atlantis After their adventure with the Maelstrom, Aquaman and Mera went to investigate a strange structure that had appeared in the sea. Upon further investigation they discovered that the structure was emitting a strange substance that killed anything it touched; because of this the pair destroyed the structure. Upon return to Atlantis, Mera and Arthur discovered that more structures had appeared, making the situation more dangerous. Arthur decided to leave Mera in charge of Atlantis while he went to investigate the structures. Before Arthur returned, Mera was kidnapped and held hostage by her sister Hila A.K.A. the Siren, and the Coven of Thule. It turned out that the Coven was the origin of the structures. The Coven were Atlantean warlocks who split Atlantis into two dimensions, where they could prepare for an invasion. The invasion was just beginning, with the Coven's dimension bleeding into the real world's. Siren took on the form of Mera and ruled Atlantis for several months while she was captured, weakening it for the invasion. However, during Arthur's attack on Atlantis, Mera was able to break free and defeat her sister with the help of Garth, Tula, Swatt and Murk. It turned out that Hila had exiled Arthur and turned Atlantis against him. With the help of their allies Mera and Arthur were able to destroy the Coven, ending their invasion. Aquawoman After defeating the invasion of Thule, Mera, Aquaman, Garth, Murk and Tula attended a sea festival in Amnesty Bay where Arthur asked Mera to be the face of the political campaign between Atlantis and the Surface World. After accepting the role of spearheading the campaign, Mera decided to fully embrace her new role as she donned the same Atlantean Chainmail as Arthur and began calling herself "Aquawoman". A few hours before her first appearance as Aquawoman, Arthur and Mera were informed of an unknown monster that had killed several citizens through water sources. While Mera held the press conference at Spindrift Station with Garth, Arthur went to investigate the murders. He returned with the murderer, a man called Jonah Payne who could turn into a monster known as Dead Water. After questioning the man, Arthur went to find Peter Mortimer A.K.A. the Scavenger who had employed him when he turned into the monster. While Arthur was investigating the Dead Water's origin, Mera questioned Payne until he transformed and escaped Spindrift. Arthur returned and said he'd killed Payne, ending Dead Water's reign of terror, but he was not able to question Mortimer before Dead Water put him in a coma. After this, Mera stopped wearing the Aquawoman costume. Relations Collapse While Wally West, the original Kid Flash, was escaping the Speed Force, Mera was brought to Paradise Island where Arthur proposed to her and the two became engaged. Some time later, Mera assisted Arthur with taking out the Deluge, an extremist Atlantean force that wanted complete separation from the surface. Luckily Arthur was able to stop the Deluge from causing any harm, and he was able to arrest their leader Corum Rath. While attending a press conference at Spindrift Station the facility came under attack by Black Manta, who attempted to kill Mera to hurt Arthur. While she was knocked unconscious she was able to escape thanks to Lieutenant Joana Stubbs of the British Navy. Arthur was able to defeat Manta, however the entire situation caused Spindrift to loose its status as an embassy. Due to this Mera and Aquaman travelled to the White House to discuss the problem with the President. Upon arrival, Arthur was arrested due to an American ship called the Pontchartrain being attacked by a group of "Atlanteans". As tensions grew worse between Atlantis and the Surface World, Mera broke Arthur out of prison against his wishes. The pair fought off an entire U.S. battalion until Superman arrived. Conflict quickly began between the two Justice League members, so Mera joined the fray, attacking Superman. The Atlantean army soon arrived and Aquaman and Mera quickly retreated into the water after being told by Superman to fix the situation. N.E.M.O. H2.0 Arthur Usurped After defeating the Dead Waters, Aquaman was attacked by Corum Rath, the old leader of the Deluge. It became clear that the people of Atlantis were displeased with Arthur, so they were planning to replace him with Corum Rath. Mera travelled with Tula to the Curry Lighthouse after Arthur refused to give up his throne. It was here that Mera saw a huge surge of energy from the sea, prompting her to investigate. Upon reaching Atlantis she saw Arthur being chased by hordes of Atlantean soldiers, where he was seemingly killed by Murk. For a period of time after this, Mera went into a phase of mourning at the Lighthouse. However this was short lived as Tula told her Arthur was possibly alive. Upon hearing this, Mera travelled to Atlantis where she used her powers for days, attempting to break through the Crown of Thorns, the invisible, magical barrier that had been placed around Atlantis. Justice League Mera encountered her future daughter, Serenity. Passing through the Barrier After exhausting her efforts against the Crown of Thorns, Mera enlisted the help of Tempest, hoping his magic would be able to break through the barrier. Upon arriving back at the Crown of Thorns, Mera was able to convince Tempest to release all his magical energy against the barrier. Feeling threatened by this, Corum Rath sent multiple warlocks, led by Chief Warlock Loke, to the scene to dispose of the pair. They were overwhelmed by the warlocks, so Tempest gave Mera a pendant that he had stolen from one of the warlocks which would allow her to travel through the Crown of Thorns. As Tempest held the warlocks off, Mera made her way through the Crown successfully, however because the pendant was damaged Mera lost the ability to breathe underwater, causing her to be captured by King Shark. Invasion of the Dark Multiverse Mera and the rest of Atlantis were changed into fish monsters known as Dead Water by the Drowned. Gaining Support Meeting with Orm Sometime after her escape from Atlantis, Mera was still recovering from her magical ailment. One day she was attacked by one of Arthur's surface enemies- the Eel. Although Eel normally wasn't a huge threat, Mera's hydrokinesis was outclassed by his because of her sickness. Nevertheless Mera was eventually able to get the upper hand on Eel and defeat him. Mera then called her Justice League friends Superman and Wonder Woman, as the local authorities didn't have the manpower to hold Eel in custody. After Eel was locked away Mera told the League that Eel was most likely an assassin hired by King Rath to kill the future queen. After the Leaguers left Mera set up a meeting with the U.S. secretary of state in order to make sure America wouldn't get involve in the civil war, the secretary agreed to this as long as the conflict didn't reach American soil. The next morning Mera was woken by the sound of Tula screaming, when she went to investigate what might of caused Tula to scream she was shocked. Orm the Ocean Master was awaiting her right outside the lighthouse. When Mera asked what he was doing in her home Orm informed her that he had only come to hear the truth about the rumored civil war in Atlantis. Orm told her that in the years he had been absent he had made a life for himself on the surface with a woman and her boy, and that he would take back the throne in his brother's absence as it was his royal duty. Mera then said that he could go back to his family as once Rath was deposed she would become Queen. Enraged at this news, Ocean Master attacked Mera hoping to end her. Even with the back up of Tula, Mera was no match for Orm in her weakened state and was quickly defeated. As Orm was about to end Mera's life his family arrived and convinced him to stand down. Mera told Erin about her and Orm's entire history and the situation that they were currently embroiled in. Later in the day Mera and Orm met again and agreed they should work together to take down Rath. After careful conversation the pair believed that if they could gain the assistance of King Nereus and his Xebelian armies then they could cause a major blow to Corum Rath's regime. At sunset the pair said their goodbyes to their loved ones and set out for Xebel. Xebelian Negociations The Alien Gods Sometime after Mera's coronation as Queen, the waters began to rise once again. However anyone who touched the water was turned into an aggressive sea beast hell bent on destruction. Mera evacuated the civilians into the upper part of the city while Murk and the Drift attempted to hold off the infected. Ondine informed Mera that the oceans were rising all across the globe, with both humans and Atlanteans facing extinction. Mera then ordered Murk to retreat back into the city but before he could he and his men were infected by the creatures. After comforting some civilians, Mera contacted the Hall of Justice to see who of Earth's heroes remained alive. After a moment Batman answered her call and told her that Arthur had gone missing during a mission to the Arctic six hours prior to their conversation. As they conversed Mera began holding the water back from Atlantis, hoping that the water wouldn't be able to infect anybody else. Batman told Mera that this attack was most likely alien in origin as there was a fleet of space ships hovering above New York City, he also ordered Mera to gather the strongest warriors of Atlantis so that they might form a resistance. As Mera began organizing evacuation of the city an explosion went of which momentarily distracted Mera, this made her lose control of her aquakinetics as water surged through the city and into Mera's chamber. All of Mera's advisors and warriors were immediately transformed into the sea beasts, with Mera only avoiding this fate due to her hydrokinesis. As she fought for her life she lost her connection to Batman, leaving her entirely alone against an army of hostiles. Out of options and time, Mera headed to the highest spire of Atlantis where Orm was kept locked away. Breaking through the wall of his cell she asked him for help, when he agreed she gave the Ocean Master his trident back and the two formed another uneasy alliance. Mera and Orm began fighting there way outside of the city. During the relentless onslaught Mera was telepathically contacted by Arthur who only told her that he was in a place called the Blood Reef and that she had to run, and then disappeared into fin air. Mera then followed Orm deeper into the kingdom, ending up in the memorial to the dead kings of Atlantis. Orm told Mera that within the crown of the long dead Atlantean hero Arion laid a map to the location of the Tear of Extinction, an artefact capable of killing gods which could be used to stop the alien menaces. As they conversed about the artefact, a man named Captain Gall entered the room. Gall introduced himself as an alien sea god and one of the three leaders of the invasion known as the Triumvirate of Sea Gods. Gall instantly overwhelmed the pair, forcing Orm to transform into one of the sea-changed. Mera then leapt out of the ocean with the crown in an attempt to escape the inconceivably powerful god. | Powers = * : Due to generations of living under the sea, Atlanteans have evolved to breathe underwater and be far superior to normal humans. ** : Mera's strikes crash like tidal waves. When fighting off the Trench she displayed that she could crack their subhuman skulls with just a single strike. While above water she was able to snap a man's arm just by adding some pressure to it. Although she isn't as strong as Arthur, she is said to be stronger than Wonder Woman. *** : Like Aquaman, Mera can leap incredible distances. ** : Mera can swim at speeds that match her partner's and possibly surpass them. ** : Mera is able to withstand the huge pressures of the deep ocean and high-caliber bullets without sustaining any physical injury. ** ** ** *** : Mera is able to see perfectly in the pitch blackness of the deep ocean. *** : Mera's hearing is far greater than any human's. * : Mera can control water due to her being royalty within Xebel. She has very fine control over it and can cause it to take any shape or form she chooses, as well as strike out in hard splashes or cutting waves. She does need water to manipulate; she cannot create it, but she can pull it from creative places including from inside a human's body. She cannot control snow or ice. ** : When The Drowned altered her into a Dead Water hybrid, she gained the ability to transmute water into debilitating poison which could even disorient Aquaman. ** ** : She can heal her any diseases and infections using water. | Abilities = * : Mera was trained in the art of deception in order to kill Aquaman. * : Mera was trained by her father to murder the King of Atlantis, and was vigorously trained in order to prepare herself. She has also fought Black Manta to a standstill. * : Mera has been deemed a great enough leader by the elders of Atlantis that she was chosen to rule the nation after the downfall of Corum Rath. * : Mera was temporarily the figure head of surface world and Atlantis peace negotiations. * : Mera has lived underwater her whole life. As such she is an expert in swimming and has taken to it like humans take to walking. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Mera dehydrates at a rate superior to any human. | Equipment = * Shell of Sounds: A relic that can contain recorded memories and dialog from the user, in order to convey their memories to future generations. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Mera's Trident | Notes = | Trivia = * Mera only used the alias Aquawoman briefly, but the public often uses this name for her. | Recommended = * Mera: Queen of Atlantis Vol 1 | Links = }} Category:Royalty